Sawhorses are used as racks or trestles to support construction materials and other objects. With their wide base, sawhorses provide stable support for a work piece while being portable. Non-folding sawhorses, however, require a substantial amount of space for storage and transportation. To ameliorate this problem, sawhorses were designed to fold and collapse.
Unfortunately, many current folding sawhorses are unable to withstand sideways motion in the load they support. In particular, folding sawhorses with legs positioned on a common side are not in rigid contact with each other which results in the legs pivoting with respect to the upper central member of the sawhorse when the sawhorse is under load.
Other folding sawhorse designs require the of two sawhorses to support working materials or equipment in a horizontal position. While providing adequate support, the necessity of having two separate sawhorses is cumbersome and onerous.
Therefore, what is needed is a single folding sawhorse that easily unfolds and supports a variety of working materials. What is further needed is a folding sawhorse that is capable of supporting a bad while withstanding the effects of lateral movement of the particular bad. Finally, what is needed is a folding sawhorse that is constructed from lightweight materials.